


Lyrics Round Robin Round 2 of the International Fanworks Day 2020 Games

by MODEliot



Series: Lyrics Round Robin - IFD 2020 [2]
Category: AO3 International Fanworks Day
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MODEliot/pseuds/MODEliot
Summary: These are the lyrics that were created in the second game of Lyrics Round Robin for the 2020 International Fanworks Day Celebration.Hosted by Izzy.
Series: Lyrics Round Robin - IFD 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635691
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Lyrics Round Robin Round 2 of the International Fanworks Day 2020 Games

**Author's Note:**

> Rules: During this game, we’ll collectively write FANDOM lyrics to replace those of a familiar song. The host will choose the song and type out an alternate first two lines. Then those in the room will write the next lines until the song is finished.
> 
> *Note: Song was "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen

I threw a plot in the well  
Don’t ask me, but I still wanna tell  
I looked through tags as I fell  
I know I’ll find a way

I’d trade my soul for this fic  
Writing for hours for a hit  
And I will go down with this ship  
But it won’t go my way

My lit screen was glaring  
Words flash, eyes are failing  
Late night, hearts are breaking  
Where is this fic going, baby?

Hey, I just read this  
It drove me crazy  
And here’s some kudos  
So update maybe?

It’s hard to write straight  
So make it all gay  
Thanks for the kudos  
I’ll update maybe

Hey, I just read this  
It drove me crazy  
And here’s some kudos  
So update maybe?

And all the other fics  
Really tempt me  
But you’re my favourite  
So update maybe?

You took your time with the plot  
I took no time to read it at all  
You hit the writer’s block wall  
But still I’m here to stay

I beg, comment and squeal  
At first tag the angst is real  
I didn’t know I would read this  
But it’s made my day

My lit screen was glaring  
Words flash, eyes are failing  
Late night, hearts are breaking  
Where is this fic going, baby?

Hey, I just read this  
It drove me crazy  
And here’s some kudos  
So update maybe?

It’s hard to write straight  
So make it all gay  
Thanks for the kudos  
I’ll update maybe

Hey, I just read this  
It drove me crazy  
And here’s some kudos  
So update maybe?

And all the other fics  
Really tempt me  
But you’re my favourite  
So update maybe?

Before this fic came into my life  
I wanted it so bad  
I wanted it so bad  
I wanted it so, so bad

Before this fic came into my life  
I wanted it so bad  
And you should know that

So update maybe


End file.
